Skeleton Hand
The Skeleton Hand is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Hands enemy group. Skeleton Hands are mostly found in The Rapture and Redpine Town, though there are plenty scattered around elsewhere, especially in underground areas. Appearance The Skeleton Hand, as the name implies, is a skeletal hand which is sticking out of the ground. While it does have five fingers (including an opposable thumb), the hand seems to have claws on it for some reason. The Skeleton Hand is made out of white bones and grasps a melee weapon of varying types which is decided upon entering battle, and can vary from time to time. (See below for chances). * When viewed in Bestiary, it will have any of the Hands' weapons with equal chance for each, including the Mallet it cannot use in-battle. Overview Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 20% |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Triple Hit (Sword) Burst (Sword) Swing (Sword) |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40.8/3 33.6 34.8 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 105% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Triple Hit (Magma Sword) Burst (Magma Sword) Swing (Magma Sword) |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30.6/3 25.2 26.1 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Triple Hit (Evil Axe) Burst (Evil Axe) Swing (Evil Axe) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 44.2 36.4 37.7 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 95% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Triple Hit is only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack5 = Triple Hit (Ice Sword) Burst (Ice Sword) Swing (Ice Sword) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 34/3 28 29 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 33% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Bone Star |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 33 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Dark |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Good Luck |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 67% |StatusStrength7 = 0-2x |Notes7 = Status strength increased to 1-3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status strength is chosen separately for each entity. }} Battle logic ; Choosing a weapon * Standard weapon array: Sword, Knife, Evil Axe (twice), Magma Sword, Ice Sword. * On Hard and Epic difficulties, chooses the best element to use (including Lovable players) between , , and , adding more weapons to the array depending on the outcome: ** Dark → Evil Axe twice ** Wind → Knife twice ** Ice → Ice Sword twice ** Fire → Magma Sword twice * Then selects any position of the array to equip, with equal chance for each. For an example, on Hard/Epic and with Wind being the least resisted element, final chances would be: 1/8 for Sword, Magma Sword and Ice Sword, 2/8 for Evil Axe and 3/8 for Knife. * Whenever the Hand burrows itself after attacking, it has a 25% (50% on Hard/Epic) chance to switch its weapon when it emerges again. The Hand cannot switch weapons if it's Berserked. ; Attack patterns * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Berserked; ** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (1/3), Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/2), Swing (1/2); * If Syphoned; ** If two randomly selected foes don't have Good Luck → Good Luck (1/3); *** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (2/9), Burst (2/9), Swing (2/9); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); ** Otherwise; *** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (1/3), Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/2), Swing (1/2); * Otherwise; ** If two randomly selected foes don't have Good Luck → Good Luck (5/15), Bone Star (2/15); *** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (8/45), Burst (8/45), Swing (8/45); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (4/15), Swing (4/15); ** Otherwise → Bone Star (1/5); *** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (4/15), Burst (4/15), Swing (4/15); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (2/5), Swing (2/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Triple Hit; ** Otherwise → Bone Star. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Coat of Teeth (male armor). The summon always uses the Knife for its weapon. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes